To You, I Do
by SwordHeart21
Summary: Queen Elsa is in love with her sister. But in a time when incest and same sex relationships calls for immediate execution, Elsa instead answers expectations and decides to be engaged to a foreign prince, unknown to the fact that her sister Anna now harbors the same romantic feelings for her. Will possibly become Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have recently become obsessed with Disney's Frozen, and after being inspired by the works of 4mation (I recommend you read his or her works... seriously), I now ship ELSANNA XD So without much delay, I hope you enjoy reading this story. **

**Frozen belongs to Disney. This is purely a fan made work.**

* * *

The diamond sparkled brightly by the flames dancing from the fireplace, showing an array of colors, placed on top of the gold band now placed in the young queen's left ring finger, its literal and implied meaning made its weight known. It was an agreement, a political and economic benefit, a responsibility, and most importantly it was an escape. The ring signified her engagement. The young queen of Arendelle was now engaged and in a year she is to be wed.

Queen Elsa was certain she made the right choice, she had months to consider her potential suitors, and Prince Edward of Eurus seemed the most fitting among all the young princes to attend her kingdom's invitation. Although not as handsome as most princes in children's story books, the young prince showed only kindness, admiration and respect whenever he was with the queen, his kingdom known to hold a long ancestry of righteous rulers who had led the kingdom of Eurus to its current splendor, their armies feared by most monarchs, their word almost always kept true, and to further prove his worth, after months of courting, the young prince showed no indication of malicious intent towards her or her kingdom. The lords and her council approve, all that was left was…

Arms find its way into an embrace from the queen's back, jumping from surprise; Elsa faced her sudden intruder only to find it was her auburn haired sister giving a playful smirk, "You seemed to be in a lot of thought dear sister."

"Very funny Anna." The queen began playfully nudging her sister's shoulder, "Unlike you who can squander all her time, I for one was in the middle of going over the preparation of my wedding."

"Should someone engaged look like they're about to face execution?" Anna answered back raising an eyebrow. Like always, her sister seemed to understand her, in the same manner she understood Anna in a way no one else can, an instinctive relationship which had only strengthened since their reunion two years ago, after the great thaw.

Knowing full well the prying nature of the younger sibling, Elsa was about to begin her explanation when suddenly Anna embraced her, whispering, "As long as you're happy Elsa, then know that I am happy too."

This gesture of her sister's sent shocks all over the queen's body. Immediately without warning her mind played its usual reminder to _Conceal_. Then as the younger girl finally let go, relief began to flow back to the queen's senses.

Anna remained in the study for about an hour or so, the two talking about their experience during the day until the princess finally gave a yawn, signifying that it was time to enjoy a night's sweet slumber. Anna bid goodnight to her sister, reminding her not to stay up too late, to which Elsa promised to follow.

As the door to the queen's study closed, and the queen left to her own devices, a tear slowly slid down from the face of the porcelain skinned beauty, her thoughts and feelings in a sudden wild debate, the two clearly betraying each other. Those gestures of her sister's, so simple yet powerful that she couldn't help herself from wanting more, she desired for more, her thoughts in a storm of forbidden fantasies. The queen knew what she felt was wrong, that this simple passion of hers goes beyond all morality. But she has fallen so hard, that she felt defeated for even standing up for what's right. _She was in love. The queen was in love with Anna, her younger sister._

* * *

As she closed the door to the study, unbeknownst to the suffering going on behind the door, Anna found her knees weaken and her heart about to burst. The tears she fought back in front of her sister now gushed out, she knew she couldn't accept it; she could never come into terms with her sister being engaged, being married and living happily in the arms of another. That was the reason she threw her chance for a normal marriage, the very reason the royal ice master and deliverer was no longer her lover. Her knees gave and she found herself sliding by the door, knees brought to her crying face, whispering to herself in a mad repeat, _"She can't know. Elsa can't know that I'm in love with her."_

* * *

**Author's Note: I am open to criticism, so don't be afraid to place comments and reviews :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, first of all, I would like to thank the people who have liked this story and is continuously** **reading it and hope that you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, so without anymore delay, here's another chapter of "To You, I Do".**

**Brief Overview: It's time for Prince Edward's regular visit and Anna secretly spies on her sister's date. Also includes a brief back story as to how Elsa and Edward got engaged, as well as some ElsaxAnna time at the end.**

* * *

Elsa knew that there was always that one day of the week she favored above the rest. It was on that day when she was given lesser duties to attend to, when her council dare not bother any activities she had for the day, and the members of the Arendelle monarchy were left to their own devices. But what really made that day special was that it was that one day where she spent the most time with Anna. However, as the ladies of her court would say, being engaged changes all things, and now the once sought day by the queen turned into a day filled with agonizing impatient desire to just let the day simply pass, as that day once made special by the presence of her beloved sister, now turned into a day dedicated to her and her supposed lover.

The thought itself sent heavy sighs to the queen as she gazed upon the castle's well-kept garden from her bedroom window. It was such a nice summer day generally filled with heat, a day Anna would surely have enjoyed spending surrounded by snow, but being reminded once more by the prince's imminent visit only worsened the longing she kept from her sister, the person she undeniably loved the most.

"Your Majesty, His Royal Highness, Prince Edward of Eurus has arrived." The queen's thoughts halted into a sudden interruption by Gerda, an old and loyal servant of the royal family. The queen now eased her way back to her perfect façade, mindful to show a graceful smile towards her ever loyal servant, careful not to reveal any weakness relating towards her current predicament. The queen and the maid then began their way to the courtyard where the prince was most likely waiting, only to have stopped momentarily at Anna's door, of which Elsa had inquired of her sister's whereabouts.

"Her Highness, Princess Anna, went to visit Kristoff for today your Majesty, and had promised to return for dinner later this evening." Gerda answered, as the two continued on. Thoughts of Anna spending time with Kristoff would always place mixed feelings for Elsa. Kristoff is a man known for his kindness and loyalty, true to his words and deeds, not one soul in Arendelle was surprised when he had won the queen's favor, as one of her most trusted companions, as well as becoming princess Anna's former lover, and although the two had stated that it was over 6 months ago, deciding to simply become friends, a decision of her sister's that Elsa could never fully comprehend yet found herself immersed in pleasurable guilt, thoughts of the two possibly returning to their former intimate relationship would always haunt Elsa's mind. _Don't feel. _A voice inside her rang out, as Elsa was once more reminded of the role she had to play for the day.

When the two had finally arrived at the courtyard, Elsa could see the young prince beaming a smile at her, surrounded by two of his servants, who was waiting just outside of their carriage. Prince Edward of Eurus, was indeed an average looking man, one that was usually unnoticed had he not been royalty, to which Elsa recalled being guilty of until that one specific gesture that made him catch the young queen's attention six months ago at her courtship ball. Back then, she remembered being concerned for Anna, who at the time was suffering from her recent break up with Kristoff and had decided to instead sit out the party somewhere at the far end of the grand ballroom where she could avoid socializing with anybody. Elsa of course at the time wanted nothing more than to cancel the whole event and just be by her sister's side, comforting her, offering her a place of tears into her arms that had just discovered the sensation of loving intimacy with her sister in more than a platonic way. However, Elsa's fear of overstepping the line between comfort and lustful desire, as well as shouldering the expectations of entertaining the hundreds of suitors surrounding her only made it nearly impossible to even approach her sister. She did, out of concern, allow herself to glance by Anna every now and then, and it was on one of those moments did she recognize for the first time the young prince who was approaching her distant looking sister. Of course at the time, feelings of sudden jealousy and cautious concern from her sister's previous experience with men made the queen immediately want to march over to that corner and drag her sister away. But all these thoughts stopped midway as Elsa witnessed the prince simply offer her sister a few words that which surprisingly made her sister smile her way, and then simply walked away.

Later that evening, when the guests had begun to sail back to their own kingdoms or settle in the castle for the night, Elsa took her chance at approaching the prince to ask and thank him for what he had done for her sister, remembering the prince's reply, "I only remarked that your Majesty was concerned and had kept glancing her way, so I merely suggested she should at least smile to uplift your spirits." Pausing midway before continuing on, "I want to assure you your Majesty that I am not one to court a woman whose heart clearly longed for someone else."

"Elsa my dearest, it has been a week, but feels much longer. I miss you my queen." The prince came in, cutting Elsa's train of thought, while taking the queen's hand, kissing it gently.

"I am glad to see that you are well Edward." Elsa replied as the prince smiled, offering his arm. Elsa, as customary, took it and gave her signal to Gerda who followed the two after being assigned to be the lovers' chaperone. As the pair began to walk to the garden for lunch, Elsa's eyes traveled to a huge pillar by the wall, and truly smiled for the first time that day as she saw a head of red hair in a fruitless attempt in hiding.

* * *

Anna knew that spying on her sister was not the most productive activity she could do to spend her day, but today was a day where she normally freed herself from any other activities, as the day originally belonged to her and Elsa. However, since the official announcement of the engagement a week ago, the day she anticipated the most, turned into this dreaded day of spying on her sister spending it with someone else, a man she bitterly had to accept as her sister's 'fiancé'. But to the defiant Anna, today was still a day between the two sisters, and had decided to stick with it through her own unconventional means.

As the observed pair had begun to move, Anna followed suit, ending up behind on one of the bushes in the garden where a romantic lunch had been set up for the two. After not having a decent breakfast in her hurry, and the obvious fact of having to skip lunch should she continue her observation made Anna feel like her stomach was lurching in hunger, only to be worsened by riding on the jealousy rising inside of her as she see her sister laughing and talking animatedly with the young prince. Anna hated to admit it, but Prince Edward was definitely not like Hans, she knew it from when he first approached her she knew that he was honestly kind, and thoughtful, and after having courted her sister for so long not only did he show honest affections towards her sister, but also revealing himself to be quite the romantic. She knew he was different, it was evident that after the third party 5 months ago, only Prince Edward remained to be invited to court the queen, and when the talks of engagement became official, Anna knew she just had to accept it and be happy for her sister, and she did try to be happy and supportive, she truly did, but seeing them together like this only burned Anna in immense jealousy, wanting to become the prince she can never be for her sister.

Anna's long day of spying her sister and her fiancé finally ended when Prince Edward was about to board his carriage, saying his farewell to her beautiful sister, promising to meet again the following week, while her sister personally responded by sending her regards to his older brother, the king of Eurus, of which Edward assured Elsa that he will, finally boarding the carriage.

Relief finally washed over Anna as she watched the prince's carriage move to be on its way back to Eurus, she decided that it was best to just silently creep up to her room, knowing full well that her sister would be looking for her wanting to talk about the activities they did for the day, a lie Anna had already crafted earlier on for her 'supposed' activities. But as Anna was about to move from her hiding spot, a huge weight of cold powder drops on her, surprising her as she found her sister now near her, staring at her.

"Remind me never to hire you as a spy." Elsa playfully remarked as Anna now retaliated by gathering as much snow as she could, conjuring it into a snowball about to be thrown at her now laughing sister.

* * *

The sisters played in the now snow filled courtyard, finally enjoying what remained of their much awaited time together. Then as tiredness took over and sky turning into a shade of orange and red, the sister's decided it best to rest in the garden, requesting for Kai to bring them some tea and snacks. Once there, Anna sat on the grass with her legs spread wide, beckoning for her sister to join her, of which Elsa gladly agreed to, yet sat in the dignified manner expected of her, in contrast to the relaxed form of her sister.

"When we sit next to each other here like this," Anna began, "it reminds me of our times as kids when we happily made crowns from the flowers."

"I remember that yours always ended up looking rather broken." Elsa joked, receiving a mean glare from Anna.

"Elsa I was 5 and you were 8. I'm fairly sure that if we made one right now, mine would look as beautiful as the ones you made back then, possibly even better."

"I shall accept that challenge my dear sister." Elsa answered back, already picking up the first flower to be placed in her creation.

A couple of minutes had already passed when Elsa now surveyed her work, looking as beautiful as the ones she remembered doing as a kid, and had decided to finish it by adding snowflakes, making it glitter beautifully. After being satisfied with her work, she then presented them to her sister, who clearly struggled with hers, her crown looking damaged with missing petals from a few flowers. Elsa looking at the scene of her sister's desperate attempt, tried to hold back her laughter, of which caused Anna's cheeks to turn into a shade of red from embarrassment, but later found herself laughing at the scenario herself.

"Fine I'll let you win this time." Anna replied smugly.

"Just remember Anna, even desperation has its limits." Elsa jokingly remarked, to which Anna had answered by tickling her sister, causing the older sibling to lose her graceful manners to a fit of snorts and laughter.

When Anna had finished her playful torture, Elsa once more regained her graceful composure as Anna smiled at her saying, "Yours really looks beautiful Elsa. May I please wear it?"

"Of course." Elsa replied while placing the crown of flowers atop of her sister's head, a sense of nostalgia suddenly washing over both siblings at the recognition of a similar scenario playing before them last seen 15 years ago.

"Just like when we were kids." Anna smiled meeting her sister's eyes. Silence followed between the siblings for no one dared to break the solemn moment, while being continuously oblivious of each other's silent suffering of the desire to simply kiss and touch the other as the affectionate stare lasted between the two. However, the haunting voice of morality, duty, and the sense of identity as being sisters took over as Elsa looked away, and had begun humming the tune to one of their mother's songs, while Anna lay down, placing her head on her sister's lap.

The unspoken contrast of happiness and sadness of the moment went on longer than the two had wanted only to be broken by Anna, finally whispering the burden she carried all day. "This was supposed to be our day."

Surprised by her sister's admission of feelings that mirrored her own, Elsa looked down to meet her sister's gaze, gently tidying the younger girl's bangs. "After all of this is over, I promise that things will go back to the way things were."

"But it will never be over Elsa. You'll be married; things just won't be the same." Anna complained, longing sadness reflected in her eyes.

"Anna, it doesn't matter if I'm married or not, I'll always find time to be with you." Elsa had answered, in hopes to reassure her dear sister.

"Promise?" The almost tearful Anna asked, closing her eyes to hold back the possible coming of tears.

"I promise." Elsa answered back intently, finding her hand move to her sister's cheek, bending over about to kiss her sister's delicate lips, as the brimming desire was about to take over making her forget all sense of duty and morality, but quickly snaps back to her reality and instead kisses the younger girl's forehead. "I'll never leave you Anna."

And Elsa held on to those words as much as Anna did, knowing that not one could live without the other.

* * *

**FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. This is just a fan made work. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading. Criticisms are well accepted. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: And... another update before the weekend ended :)) So again, I want to thank all of you who have liked and followed the story so far, I am immensely happy that you do. And once more I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I had enjoyed making it. So here we go without anymore delay, chapter 3 of "To You, I Do"**

**ENJOY XD**

* * *

_Elsa's hand fell on her cheek, cupping it, their eyes intensely connected, a lover's gaze, her face moving closer, and closer, going in for that inevitable kiss. Anna felt a tear roll down her eye, as she kisses her sister back, passionately, ever so loving. She was happy, she felt immensely happy, so happy that she could die from happiness. Most of her knew that this was wrong, but that part of her that loved her sister more than life felt that what they were doing now had to be just right. Her heart was certain, she would always love Arendelle's majestic queen, want her loving sister, desiring to be with Elsa. That was all that mattered now, damn with the rules, to hell with being executed, as long as Elsa was hers, nothing else mattered._

_Then Elsa pulled apart, in a moment she was gone, and Anna was alone again in her room, panic rising in the young princess. Going out of the room, Anna frantically searched for her beloved sister, fearing for the many possibilities arising in her mind, "Was Elsa disgusted? Will Elsa shut her out again? Did her sister not love her back?" Anna could do nothing but cry in desperation as Elsa could not be found anywhere inside the castle. Anna felt alone, again._

_But then all of a sudden, Anna felt a cold breeze from a window, looking outside; she could see snowflakes dancing as they fell. __**Elsa**__. Anna ran as fast as her feet could take her. Elsa was here. Elsa didn't leave her. Elsa promised._

_The door to the courtyard opened, but the reality made Anna frozen, a burning cold painfully surpassing being frozen by her sister's magic. Elsa was indeed in front of her, being in an intimately passionate kiss with Prince Edward._

Anna found herself forcibly awakened by her own nightmare, sweating heavily despite the cold wintry air outside. In about 3 months Elsa will be married. A month ago, Anna started having nightmares, most of them, if not all of them, was about her sister and her sister's impending marriage. Things have gone busier around the castle, as the impending day of the queen's matrimony came to a close, and with that also came Prince Edward's increased number of visits to Arendelle, as well as Elsa's now frequent visits to the kingdom of Eurus every other week. Due to these, Anna now had lesser time with her sister, and when they usually had time for each other, Elsa would be too tired to even carry out a meaningful conversation, a thing which pains Anna at most. But Anna knew Elsa was trying her best to keep her promise, being with her sister as best she can, trying to make it to every meal she could have with Anna, sleeping over in Anna's room whenever she wasn't too busy staying up late going over her regular queenly duties and the preparation for her wedding. Elsa's dedication to her promise, Anna knew, was another thing that only made Anna, love her sister more. But Anna knew she had been fearfully right, things were already changing, and soon enough Elsa, like in her dreams, might not even be the same loving sister that she knows. The fact of Elsa changing into someone else only made Anna burst in tears while hugging the pillow her sister used last night, taking in her beloved's scent, remembering how her sister cuddled her to sleep last night.

Today Prince Edward would be on one of his visits, knowing her sister and the evident lack of Elsa's presence beside her, Elsa must've already woken up hours ago, and is out and about preparing for the prince's visit, or is already with the prince, meaning she probably wouldn't see Elsa again until later in the evening. Of course, after her first attempt at spying over Elsa's day with the prince, Anna didn't really want to relive a day of jealousy seeing her sister gallivanting with her 'lover', so it is during days like these that she tries to preoccupy herself with other activities, such as accompanying Kristoff today as he delivers trade goods to Oaken's, as Kristoff's regular job as ice master and deliverer for other seasons turned into delivering trade supplies to merchants with shops outside of town during winter. Seeing the morning light already flashing through her curtains, Anna knew that Kristoff would already be halfway done, or most likely almost done, loading the supplies in his sled, so Anna despite her reluctance to leave the bed, decided to brush her tears away, get up, get dressed, and face the day should she avoid becoming a burden in her best friend's job.

However, as soon as Anna got up, she felt a painful pounding from her head, making her vision momentarily blurred, but soon became clearer even if the pain from her head remained. Anna thought it must've been because of her recent nightmares, causing her restless nights, most especially when Elsa wasn't by her side, and looking at the mirror only proved that as the bags under her eyes were now becoming too visible to miss, an evidence which made her sister worry every now and then, but how can she ever tell Elsa that the cause of those bags was the nightmares she was having because she was madly in love with her? Anna only sighed, of course she can't. Nevertheless Kristoff was waiting, and time wouldn't stop for her, so Anna decided to pick herself up and go out of her room and towards the stables to face the day, hoping to avoid her sister, at least until Edward left.

* * *

By the time Anna had arrived at the stables, Kristoff was just about done adjusting the straps around Sven as the reindeer was being attached to the sled. Kristoff, who had immediately seen Anna coming, felt immediate concern rise from him seeing Anna looking as tired as she was when he had seen her last night after returning from a weeklong trip on his last delivery.

"I didn't want to say anything last night, but I feel like I should now. Anna you look exhausted! You need rest, and plenty of it. I'm not letting you join me today." Kristoff nodded decidedly, going back to adjusting the straps.

Anna, as someone naturally stubborn, chose to ignore Kristoff's advice and instead begins to climb on the sled. Kristoff, at seeing Anna's defiance, grabs her arm and looks at her worriedly.

"Kristoff," Anna began, "I am perfectly fine! Now come on if you want to make it back here before night falls."

Sighing, knowing that he had never won against Anna's stubbornness, finally let go of her arm, allowing her to board the sled, to be followed by him after he had been done making preparations for the day's journey.

On their way to Oaken's, Kristoff glanced by every now and then at Anna, who during the entire trip, kept on massaging her forehead. "Anna, are you sure you don't want to go back? Cause you really looked tired."

"We're already halfway there. And besides, this… It's just a minor headache." Anna replied, trying, yet failing to sound like her chipper self.

"Fine, let's say I believe you. But you have to tell me what's been bothering you lately. I mean I know things have been stressful at the palace, with Elsa's upcoming marriage and all, but you… You look worse than Elsa, and she's the one getting married!"

"I'd rather you not know Kristoff…"

Kristoff, still generally concerned for Anna, pressed on, coming up with the only possibilities he could think of when it came to Anna. "Is this about Elsa? Her marriage? Issues with Prince Edward?"

Anna remained silent. Kristoff assumed that this was a sign he had gotten one of his guesses right. "Anna if you have a problem with your sister's marriage, then you should tell her."

"How?"

"Well… I don't know! What's your problem with her marriage anyway? I mean, Prince Edward seems like a nice guy, nothing like Hans was, and it looks like he's beginning to love Arendelle as much as you and Elsa do, so what can possibly be…" Realization hits Kristoff. How did he not see it before? Looking back at the time when Anna refused his proposal at marriage, it was when Elsa finally allowed herself to be courted, by lords and princes from near and far, and Anna could have been easily infatuated by one particular earnest man, and that man could be Prince Edward, her sister's fiancé. It sums it all up, why else would Anna not tell her sister what's wrong? "Anna, are you… In love?"

"H-How did you…" Anna stammered weakly, barely a whisper, seemingly dubious.

"Figures. You didn't really have a 'clear' reason to… You know… Call it off then... But at least now I know why you're so worked up with this. I mean if I were you, I don't know how I'd tell Elsa either!"

"But I can't help it… I just… I love…" Anna trailed off, going silent.

"Anna, sometimes feelings just confuse us from doing what's right. I mean what else can you do?" Kristoff replied. Anna remained silent.

"Anna?" Kristoff looked towards Anna, panic suddenly rising. Anna seemed to have fainted.

* * *

Elsa and Prince Edward had been going around town for about an hour or two, greeting the townspeople and presenting her future 'husband', a thought Elsa still felt foreign to. On the other hand, Elsa was quite glad that her people seemed to accept the prince warmly, giving well wishes to the lovely couple as they passed by, an assurance that her decision, despite her personal feelings, was correct and indeed the right thing to be done. However, every now and then, Elsa found her thoughts returning to her sister who was now probably on her way to Oaken's, with Kristoff, who by now received little jealousy from the queen, as Elsa realized that the two would clearly not get back together. Elsa kept on thinking, fantasizing the feeling of Anna being so close to her the night before, holding her in her arms, and how she wished that morning would never come to take that moment away, but it did, as it had always done, and all she can do now was simply remember it as she feel herself blushing every now and then, thankful that her 'fiancé' didn't seem to notice.

"Get out of the way! We have an emergency! I need to find the queen!" Elsa's fantasy immediately cut short as she heard Kristoff's frantic shouts ringing through town. **_Anna_**. The queen didn't think, taken over by immediate panic, Elsa immediately ran off, pushing other people aside wanting nothing more than to see her sister, unconscious of the snowstorm that was starting to form.

Finally reaching the familiar sled, Elsa's eyes went to an immediate expression of fear upon seeing her sister supported by Kristoff unmoving. "Elsa I didn't know… She… Anna kept on saying she was fine… If I'd known she had this high of a fever…"

Elsa didn't care. She immediately shoved a dumbfounded Kristoff aside, taking Anna into her arms, tears starting to form as she looked at her sister's unconscious state. "Anna… Anna… Oh Anna…"

Anna who had momentarily gained consciousness looked at her tear strained sister and barely whispered. "Elsa… I love you."

* * *

**FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. This is purely a fan made work. Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed reading. Comments/Criticisms/Reviews are very well accepted. :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: An update before a busy couple of days followed by an equally busy week next week...(sigh)...Oh well, such is always a part of life :)) So anyway, it might take long, well hopefully not too long, probably sometime next week weekend or this weekend, if and when time permits, for me to post a Chapter 5 of "To You, I Do", so I hope you bear with me. **

**But until then, I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 of "To You, I Do" XD**

* * *

Kristoff didn't know, would have never wanted to know, but every single time Elsa and Anna had a problem they couldn't tell the other, it was always him who had been there to lend an ear or a comforting presence, so that's how he ended up knowing. It had been clearly evident the moment Elsa had shoved him aside, seeing the look of desperation in Elsa's eyes, and Anna… Her equally desperate and affectionate confession that he had never once felt at heart when said to him back when the two had been together now held a different story when he heard it being said to Elsa. Kristoff now truly realized and fully understood the burden Anna had been carrying. But it wasn't just Anna; he saw it too in her sister Elsa. The sisters were indeed, undeniably, and madly in love with each other.

Kristoff's mind had been in a spinning rush since he finally saw how the pieces of the puzzle fit, and felt an immediate fear for the fate this love would surely bring to his two friends. Surely many, if not all, would disapprove, turn away and be disgusted. The forbidden affection that would bring upon the worst of executions, but he himself knew how love, most especially when unanswered and hungered for, would act upon, destroying all human rationality. And that was another thing that made this whole affair worse, Kristoff recognized how the two sisters also suffered from being oblivious of each other's affections.

Kristoff worriedly looked at Elsa, looking rather distant, unconsciously creating flurries of snow across the hallway, not even noticing the comforting arms of Prince Edward around her, or the crowd gathered outside Anna's room as her gaze only gave focus and clarity to one thing only, and it was on Anna's door.

The door to Anna's room opened, the doctor coming out, with Gerda trailing right behind, Elsa hastily coming forward. "No need to worry your Majesty, your sister simply suffers from a normal fever. I assure you that with some sleep, she will be fine."

A sigh comes from everyone, but then the doctor continued, this time looking rather serious, "Although I do recommend she get more sleep and eat more food. I've reason to believe that the princess suffers from lack of sleep and slight malnutrition."

"Malnutrition? But how can this be? She always happily ate whenever we had our meals together." Elsa replied, looking shocked.

"Your Majesty," Gerda came forward, looking rather forlorn, "her highness did not want for you to know, however since it has come to this, I believe that I must tell you."

"Go on." Elsa urged, facing Gerda, her hands starting to tremble.

"Her highness would simply… Refuse to eat anything whenever you were not present with her." Gerda replied, no longer looking at her queen.

"What?" Elsa blurted out, eyes widening in a mixture of guilt and disbelief, looking both alarmed and scared, allowing her powers to take control, letting frost cover the walls and floors.

Immediately, Kristoff comes forward, grabbing Elsa's shoulders, making the queen face him, "Elsa you need to calm down! Anna will be fine. The doctor said so didn't he?"

Yet Elsa continued to tense up, remaining oblivious of the world as cold winds now razed down the castle halls. Kristoff now grabbed on tighter, lowering his gaze to meet Elsa's eyes, hoping to bring back the lost queen inside. "Elsa, listen to me. If you want to help Anna, then you first need to calm down."

And then the winds stopped, Elsa's shoulders began to relax, yet the storm inside her eyes remained, looking back at Kristoff, weakly expressing words of gratitude.

Kristoff smiled, finally letting go of Elsa, the two of them facing the doctor once more, with Elsa thawing the ice that had built up within the castle, slipping back to her graceful, usual self as queen. "I apologize for that rather unseemingly display. Is there anything we should know more?"

"Your Majesty, It is understandable, there is no need for an apology. But not to worry, as long as you follow my earlier advice, I assure you that the princess will be back to her old, cheerful self." The doctor replied, smiling reassuringly.

Elsa nodded and then smiled back, expressing gratitude towards the doctor for his services, requesting for Kai to let the doctor receive his payment and to escort him safely out of the palace, before turning back to Gerda, asking her to watch over Anna and to call her as soon as the princess woke up.

"As for the rest of you," Elsa began, turning to face Kristoff and Prince Edward, "I wish to be left alone for a while, so unless any of you deem for it to be a matter of utmost importance, then I humbly request that I do not be disturbed in my study."

And then Elsa comes forward to Edward. "Edward, I apologize for these sudden turn of events. Will you allow me to reschedule next week?"

"Certainly dearest." Edward replied, taking Elsa's hand, who in response, immediately takes them away, smiling back weakly, before finally turning away.

* * *

How did she not see it? She was Anna's sister, how can she fail to see it? How can it be that she got too caught up in her own agendas to even properly recognize the needs of her sister, her beloved? What else, the queen wondered, did she fail to miss? Elsa's mind swimming in a torture of questions as the room around her was now encased in ice, her head leaning over clasped hands.

Elsa thought she had everything planned out perfectly. She made a decision where her personal feelings would be devoid for what would seem to be for the best, for her, her kingdom, and for her sister Anna. But right now it just seemed as if she was just motivated by her own selfishness and fear, fear of accepting the whole truth, of hurting, and being hurt, that she had once again unconsciously shut out the most important person in her life. And she had even promised! Elsa pounded her fist on the table, eliciting spikes of ice from her hand.

But what can she do? For a person whose life was filled with expectations, for what else can she be? Her desire would only induce pain, her love forbidden that it is meant to betray, her affection so deep that it now only destroys. As the queen's thoughts dove deeper, a sound of crashing ice interrupts them, with Elsa immediately snapping her head towards the door, only to see Kristoff who had seemingly barged his way in.

"Elsa we need to talk." Kristoff came in, ignoring Elsa's glare at him.

"Was I not perfectly clear when I said that I wished to be left alone?"

"I think you've been alone enough. Can't you even see the state you're in? You've been here since noon and you didn't even notice it getting dark out. Gerda called me saying that she had been calling you for an hour now to say that Anna's woken up!" Kristoff announced.

Elsa took a step back. "I don't think I should see her Kristoff… At least not yet."

Kristoff took Elsa's arm. "Platonic feelings or not, your sister needs you. At least be there for her this time."

Elsa looked up, eyes widening in disbelief, "How did you…"

Kristoff looked Elsa in the eye and then reassuringly smiled, "I may not fully support this, but you're my friend so I'll respect you and your decisions. But I have another friend who needs someone particular right now, do you think you can help her with that?"

Elsa shook her head in response, "But what if I fail again? What if I can't control 'it'? What will I do if something happens to Anna again and it'll be because of me?"

"Anna's your sister. Trust her." Kristoff replied, placing a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder, "Now come on let's go."

Elsa took a step back, freeing herself from Kristoff's grip. "If I'm to do this, I prefer to do this on my own." And then with unspoken understanding, Kristoff nodded, then simply stepped aside, making way for Elsa.

_"Anna"_, Elsa thought_, "Wait for me. I'll make it right this time."_

* * *

Anna sat on her bed, her back leaning comfortably on the headboard surrounded by the darkness of her room, a single candle light by her bed stand illuminated to give her room some light, no longer feeling the painful pounding in her heart, but instead felt a rather painful longing for her beloved sister, of who she had expected to be there by her when she had woken up, instead of Gerda. Anna knew that she had fainted on the way to Oaken's, but she couldn't remember anything that happened after, and yet here she is feeling that she had done something inevitably life-changing.

A light knock came from the door. "Anna?"

Elsa? Anna remained silent, not really sure why she should, as the earlier longing now disappeared, in its place is a need to evade from her beloved Elsa.

"I-I'm coming in." And still Elsa came, her expression surprisingly torn.

"Where's Prince Edward?" Anna remarked, looking away from her sister, not knowing why she blurted out her sudden jealousy.

Elsa moved closer, sitting beside her on her bed, her torn expression seemingly gone, replaced by her usual sisterly smile. "Most likely halfway back to the Kingdom of Eurus, more importantly, Anna, are you alright?"

Anna sighed, and then looked at her sister straight in the eye. "Why weren't you here? Why didn't you come immediately?"

"I-I had things needed to be done." Elsa replied, a look of hurt reflecting in her eyes.

"I was right. You are already changing. I figured as much." Anna mockingly chuckled.

"Anna, can you just please tell me what's wrong?" Elsa inquired, taking Anna's hand.

Anna let go. "If I tell you, then you'll hate me."

Elsa cupped Anna's face, smiling lovingly at her sister, "I could never hate you. And even if I did, I can't really hate my sister forever."

"But it's already too late." Anna began tearing up, "And the truth will only destroy us."

"When I had shut you out for 13 years, did that destroy us?"

"No."

"When I accidentally…" Elsa sighed, taking a moment as that memory had always haunted her, and it probably would for the rest of her life, "…froze you, what saved us?"

"True… Love…" Anna choked.

"And our faith for that bond we have, that no matter what, we will always be there for…" Elsa's words stopped, senses frozen in shock, as her sister Anna had pressed her lips firmly on the older sibling's.

Anna pulled away, gripping her sister's hand, tighter, looking her in the eye with a sad smile, "Elsa, I…"

"Anna," Elsa, cutting her sister's words, pulling her closer, "I'm in love with you too."

It was wrong. It wasn't moral. They'd be judged, cast away, most likely executed. But it felt right. _Let it go, _as the two sisters fervently kissed each other in the passion of the night's darkness.

* * *

**FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. This is purely a fan made work. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading. Comments/Reviews/Criticisms are well accepted. :))**

**Reviews/Favs/Follows: Thank you so much :) I'm sincerely and immensely glad that you guys like and have continuously read on so far. :) I hope you have enjoyed Chapter 4 :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks to the movement of deadlines in my academic life, I have found myself more time to write. :)) Yey XD Okay, so as you may have noticed that the rating has now gone up, I am actually doing this for future chapters as I feel those themes are to come out soon as this chapter will give you a preview as to how they will turn out. So without boring you any longer with my ramblings, I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 :))**

* * *

A week has passed since the two sisters had professed their feelings to each other, and the security of that affirmation made the days to follow be filled with complete joy and bliss for both Elsa and Anna as their days were now wonderfully spent in each other's presence, almost completely inseparable. However, it was also days not without guilt, as showers of secret pleasures from loving glances, affectionate touches, and passionate kisses long hungered and desired for did not completely eradicate their core values of being sisters, and of their duty as respected monarchs of their beloved country, agonizing both sisters as they remain burned in their desire and yet never being successfully able to completely make love with the other as the voices of their conscience remained strong as moments presented themselves. But neither, although clear in their frustration, heed to mind for now, as they became devoted in affirming that indeed they both are in love with each other, and swore to not wanting anything more than to reach that particular height of intimacy, simply coming to an agreement, that for now, they shall let things run at their natural course.

Today, Anna laid down on the couch as her head rested on Elsa's lap as the older sibling read to her _Homer's Iliad_, with Anna listening in full attention as her mind soared in wild imagination cultivated by emotions as the war itself was animating in the younger sibling's mind. Today, both sisters, 'lovers', tried to remain oblivious of Prince Edward's visit later in the day and the expected outcome of the compromise both women had agreed upon.

* * *

_A week ago…_

_Their love now professed, a kiss shared in pure association of desire and loving bliss, both clearly wanting more, deepening the kiss as they affectionately hungered for the months of unbridled affections aroused in each bodily senses as tongues now find themselves slipping past, about to explore the other's mouth._

_A knock came in from the door. "I have brought you your dinner you highness, may I please come in?"_

_The sister's broke apart staring at each other in wild disbelief, taking in a moment to rationalize all that they did, until another knock came. "Princess Anna?"_

_"J-Just leave it there. I'll be personally accompanying my sister for her dinner this evening." Elsa commanded, her voice evidently shaking as she tries to hide the fear in them._

_"P-Pardon me your Majesty, I did not know. Shall I bring you dinner here as well?"_

_"No need. I shall be coming down in a bit." Elsa replied, hoping to send the maid on her way._

_"As you wish, your Majesty."_

_As the maid went on her way, both sisters were left with the sound of a deafening silence, not entirely sure what to do or say to each other, as the intimate moment they had earlier was completely eradicated, replaced by a sudden wave of embarrassment and guilt._

_"Elsa…" Anna chanced on cutting the awkward silence as she took her sister's hand, while Elsa flinched at the gesture, trying to look away from her sister._

_"Anna… What have we… What have I done?" Elsa hyperventilated from panic, slowly freezing Anna's room._

_Anna gripped Elsa's hand. "Elsa, please don't try to ask me to forget. Don't even make me try to forget, not anymore, not ever again, because I feel that I can't."_

_Elsa snapped, "We are sisters Anna! We were born from the same womb! We are respected monarchs of Arendelle! I'm the queen, you're the-."_

_Anna caught Elsa's lips on her own, silencing her sister, breaking apart to see her sister's eyes filled with a mixture of affection and immense fear. The room was now completely covered in ice and snow, but Anna felt courage bubbling from her, she knew she had to say it, she knew that Elsa just had to know, "Then tell me, tell me Elsa that what you have said to me, and that kiss we shared meant nothing. I'll stop if you do, burn my feelings if I have to, live my life pretending as if I was never madly in love with you, because I want you to know that I am, and I desire for no one but you, and I can never in a million years explain why it had to be you, my sister. What for are the open gates? What for are doors that are never shut, if we choose to remain torturously oblivious for what we feel for each other? I love you Elsa. __**I am in love with you."**_

_Elsa considered Anna's words, slowly absorbing them as she felt herself calming down, finally finding the courage to meet Anna's eyes. "I was never in love with Edward. I tried to, but I couldn't. I could never fully give reason to it as well, but it was always you, it just had to be you Anna. I tried Anna, I tried doing what's best, to give my best for you and for Arendelle." Elsa now felt tears form in her eyes as she makes her admission. "__**I love you Anna. I truly do.**__ But like you said, 'this' will destroy everything. But I also give in to the admission that I cannot live on with my life pretending that 'this' never happened, or that our feelings for each other never existed. So…"_

_"So…"_

_"I'll abdicate the throne. I'll break the engagement, let some good natured blood relative sit on the throne, and then run away with you, to someplace where no one can find nor judge us." Elsa finished as she placed a hand on Anna's cheek, whose face who now wore a shocked expression._

_Anna's eyes were now at their widest, completely disbelieving this unusually rash decision of her usually rational sister. "Elsa… Are you even listening to yourself?"_

_Elsa looked confused. "Then what else do you propose? If we are to stay here, we will be found out, we will be judged, executed, we will end up sullying Arendelle's monarchial ancestry in the worst of cases as we are burned or beheaded. Not everyone is simply willing to forgive and forget Anna. However, should we stay, and as you say, live on in a pretentious life of complete oblivion for this irrational feelings of ours, then it would have been the same as dying anyway, only that we'd be dying slowly each day as you see me cradled in the arms of another, and as I left yearning, wishing it was you who is touching me in such an affectionate manner."_

_Anna was silenced, stunned as she admitted that everything her sister said felt true. A scandal such as this will not remain hidden even if they closed the gates, the servants this time would not on their side as they were when they kept the secret of Elsa's powers, they wouldn't support such a forbidden love. Elsa ultimately made sense. Anna smiled at her sister, "We better think of a way to make Gaston teach us how to cook without him being curious then."_

* * *

"_Thus, then, did they celebrate the funeral of Hector tamer of horses._" Elsa finished, sighing as she closed the book, looking at her sister who was now happily staring back at her.

"Am I a Helen for you Elsa?" Anna asked, making Elsa raise her eyebrow.

"What are you getting to Anna?"

"Nothing really. I was just imagining you ready to wage a war for me." Anna quipped, sitting up, enjoying the dubious look on Elsa's face.

"I'm just kidding! You know I never like conflict."

"Then you shouldn't even be imagining Anna." Elsa rolled her eyes, but then continued to whisper, more to herself. "But you are, and I would."

Anna perked up upon hearing Elsa's silent admission, but ultimately decided to tease her sister more. "Come again?"

"Nothing." Elsa feigned ignorance, as she stood up to return the book back to the shelf.

"Really Elsa?" Anna stood up as well, coming up behind her sister, whispering in Elsa's ear. "If you don't tell me, then I won't let you touch nor kiss me for a day."

"Anna!" Elsa turned to her sister who was now flushing from both pleasure and embarrassment, "I thought we had agreed to be discreet!"

"Au Contraire, dear sister, I seem to have no recollection of such an agreement." Anna smirked, completely enjoying her sister's predicament.

"How dare you fool me! I shall see to it that a punishment shall come as those 'memories' of yours seem to enjoy remaining in the dark, 'dear sister'."

"Punishment?" Anna imitated being shocked, "Your Majesty, I would never!"

"You have been warned." And then before Anna could voice out a proper come back, Elsa kissed her pinning her down on the couch, with Anna kissing back feverishly, letting her hands playing over the back of Elsa's neck, gasping when Elsa's cold lips began trailing down her neck. _Be the good girl you always have to be._ Elsa stopped, becoming stiff as she sat up.

Elsa looked away, as the room around them chilled, but Anna understood as she sat up herself, and then gave a reassuring smile as she took her sister's hands. "It's ok. I know. I felt it too. We'll take our time."

"Thank you." Elsa smiled back apologetically, placing a hesitant kiss on her sister's cheek.

A knock interrupts the moment. "Your Majesty, his royal highness, Prince Edward of Eurus has arrived."

"I'll be there in a moment Gerda, kindly escort Edward to my study." Elsa commanded.

"Certainly, your Majesty."

With the two left alone again, Anna looked at the diamond ring still evident on Elsa's finger, wanting nothing more than for it to disappear, yet cannot help but feel a tinge of sympathy as well, for the fate it shall receive today.

"It'll be over soon." Elsa remarked, reading Anna's expression.

"I love you." Anna replied, looking at Elsa's eyes.

"I know, and I love you too." Elsa reassuringly smiled, giving her sister a peck on the lips, then stood up as she went on her way to face the first consequence in her decision.

* * *

Edward was gazing by the window, smiling, when Elsa found him as she entered her study, immediately facing her as soon as he seemed to have heard her come in. "It is nice to see you back to your usual graces dearest."

Elsa simply smiled at the comment, exchanging usual pleasantries, motioning for the prince to seat on the chair laid out across her study's desk, as she herself sat down on the seat of her desk, turning to Gerda – who is the couple's assigned chaperone - as she asked her to attend to other duties, not wanting her loyal servant, which to her is more like a mother, see the predicament of what was to happen next, promising her that they would let the door to the study remain open should something happen, or should they be needing assistance.

Gerda left as Elsa cleared her throat, looking at the supposedly ignorant prince, as feelings of sympathy, nervousness and fear melded inside of her making themselves felt. Elsa didn't really plan for this; she didn't even know how to begin. How can you tell someone, a prince of a neighboring kingdom, who has been nothing but affectionate and kind to you, that you are calling off your engagement for personal reasons voiced out as 'realizing that you're not ready to be wed as of yet'?

"It feels rather reassuring to know that you trust me enough that you allow our chaperone to leave us to our own devices." The prince commented, cutting of the air of silence between the two.

"And why would I not allow it? You have already proven yourself enough for gaining my utmost trust Edward." The queen replied, glad to have the conversation of breaking the engagement prolonged.

Edward smiled; resting an arm on one of the arm rests as he shifted to a more relaxed position. "You seem happy my dear. I am glad that you are happy."

"I am indeed happy Edward, and I am grateful to receive such a compliment that I make you glad by being happy myself." Elsa felt something pinch her heart. Was it guilt? By Edward's proclamation, he only made his feelings for the queen more known. How else was Elsa going to find a way to break the young man's heart in a peaceful manner? Elsa decided it truly was guilt.

"Not at all my queen, just being by your side, seeing you, induces happiness within me." Edward shifted his gaze on the ring on Elsa's finger. "But I definitely was at my happiest when you chose me, when you had said yes only to me."

Edward no longer made sense as the topic shifted back to the night of their engagement. The sudden tone of the conversation made Elsa momentarily forget all the emotions she came in with, as she came to be more curious as to what the young prince was getting at. Her eyes widening in realization as her eyes finally focused at the prince's seemingly distracted ones, despite the smile that still left itself formed on his face.

"Back then my brother was joyous over my engagement, commenting me on how I found such a rare woman. I remember telling him that yes; you Elsa, are indeed a diamond of all diamonds, the woman 'only' for me." Edward continued, with more intensity in his voice, one that Elsa has yet to hear. "But then when the demand for your dowry came, he was rather shocked, even if Arendelle is such a meek country, the dowry for you dear Elsa was not a joke. After all, you are the powerful ice queen. But even if he was shocked, brother was not fazed. He knew that 20 ships to be added to Arendelle's fleet, as well as some gold and jewelry, wasn't much, in fact it was only a half of what Eurus could actually offer as dowry, and if research proves correct, twice of what Arendelle could offer in trade, and mind you, to us it is easily replaceable in terms of resources. But to me Elsa, you are not, so I convinced him that the ice queen was actually worth it."

Elsa's mind was now sharp. As Edward's statement clearly held an undertone. "I am actually aware 'Prince Edward', of how much my dowry is, and how little Arendelle has compared to your kingdom of Eurus."

Edward closed his eyes, his smile now fading. "Then I forgive you."

"Forgive me?" Elsa voiced out. "For what charge do you claim such a statement Prince Edward?"

"For allowing another thief, to steal my only beloved's heart." Edward opened his eyes, the emotions in them sending shivers on the queen's spine, letting frost creep out from her feet and onto the study's floor and wall. How could Edward have known? Does he know that her 'lover' was Anna?

Then as if reading the queen's mind, Prince Edward got up placed a hand on the queen's chin, making her face him. "I've always admired you Elsa, and when you finally had completely stolen my affections, even after the recognition that you were in love with someone else, I still went after you, I began desiring to make you mine and mine alone. I watched you. I enjoy watching you. I memorized everything you did, every part of you, your expressions up to your simple gestures, every little detail, and I love everything about them. I know that those affections of yours for someone else were unanswered then, so I tried to be 'your' perfect man. But I was never good enough. But I will soon be dear Elsa. That 'man' you're playing with right now is just a distraction. You have to understand Elsa; I will never let you go. You are mine, and only mine. "

The Prince placed a quick forceful kiss on the queen's lips, shocking Elsa into sending spikes of ice onto the walls. Elsa pushed the prince away. "How dare you-."

"You have no power over this Elsa. If you were to break the engagement, nobody would simply believe that you're not ready to wed, especially when certain 'rumors' suddenly spread of a 'mysterious' lover suddenly appearing out of nowhere. My brother will be enraged and as a man of his word, a broken promise over such 'rumor' will invite only unwanted war, and for what? A lover's spat? Our people, your people, will hate us for this, you, me, and your lover. And if such a day comes, I'm not really expecting any other country of any land or domain willing to help such an unfaithful country with no 'promise' to its name, and with a harlot for a queen. You may have powers over ice and snow my queen, but you have your physical limitations as well, you're just as human as me, and fighting a fleet of one hundred ships and 500 foot soldiers will surely prove itself difficult even for you. You have no choice Elsa. You will marry me!"

Elsa withdrew, as much as her pride and analytical skills could take her, she knew the prince had been insanely yet cleverly right. Elsa felt herself breaking. How could she have missed this earlier on? Was she that willing to find an escape that she failed to overlook such matters? How could she not even see how Prince Edward was like? Was he that seemingly earnest and kind that she couldn't even see a fraction of his obsessed insanity? What has she allowed herself to get into? What harm did she allow herself to get to Anna?

Edward, certain over his victory over the matter, announced his leave, proclaiming that the day had already been settled enough, promising to return the following week, hoping for 'preferable' news, returning back to his cleverly disguised sane demeanor, yet keeping the same tone in his voice which made Elsa frozen in fear as he said his final statement over the matter. "You will say it to me someday. You will say it to me in the way I say it you right now. I love you. I love you dearest. I love only you. I am yours as you… Everything about you… Is all but… _Mine._"

Taking his leave Edward stopped by the door, staring at the wall where Elsa's ice spike had stuck onto, eliciting a wild fascination from his eyes. "Even your ice is as beautiful and dangerous as you _my _wonderful goddess."

* * *

**FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. HELEN IS MENTIONED IN THE ILIAD AS WELL AS ONE OF THE LINES "QUOTED" BY ELSA. This is purely a fan made work. I hope you have enjoyed reading. Criticisms/Comments/Reviews are well accepted. :))**

**For those who have read and is continuously reading the story thus far, I cannot tell you how immensely happy I am that you do. And although I have expressed this before, I will once more say that I hope that you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this.**

**JessicaQ and witchkitty****: Thanks for your compliments :) And yes, there will evidently be a LOT of obstacles coming up. Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 XD**

**okaybye****: Your review caught my eye as well. Thank you for such wonderful compliments XD**

**If I Could I Wouldn't****: I tried reading that scene as well while listening to Linkin Park (btw I am a fan of their music), and I found the mood quite different as well XD I wonder why I've never tried it. It was a fun try anyway XD Also, thanks for the review and compliment. :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY XD So... I apologize for the delay as I was particularly busy this week and could only write as much as my time could permit (thankfully I at least made it to Valentine's day). And since I don't really feel like rambling on for much longer (as I feel that you don't want to read more of my ramblings as well), I hope you enjoy Chapter 6 :))**

**BTW... Should you feel any inconsistencies along the way, I give you my apology in advance since I wrote the entirety of this chapter during different days with different versions and revisions along the way. But I do hope it came out as I wanted it to be. :)**

* * *

Anna bit her lower lip as she stared at the grandfather clock. It had been almost five hours since Elsa went to see the prince, and the day outside had already given way to night. She was now worried, she was genuinely worried. Elsa promised earlier that it'll be over _soon_, but that _soon_ turned from a nervous waiting of one hour, to an agonizing unwanted separation of five long hours. She missed her sister and now longed for Elsa to be beside her again, to hold her, kiss her, embrace her, to pervade her with affections that she had already uncontrollably craved for even in such a short amount of separation, or pray at least tell her that everything was now and will be alright. But as the fire from the library's fireplace slowly burned out, Anna had this crazy notion that perhaps something had gone wrong. No. She was certain, something had definitely gone wrong, and damn it if she had to barge into official affairs. She just had to see Elsa.

* * *

Elsa felt devastated. She didn't know what to do or what needs to be done, and now she could only feel pain. How could she have missed? How could she have let herself be fooled? Nothing usually went by her as she had always prided herself in her ability to look past other people's façade. And yet now that very pride made her commit this one foolish mistake that would possibly endanger the people who trusted her, the very people who she had sworn to protect. But worst of all, she endangered the life of the person most dear to her, the person she loved the most. Elsa wanted to scream. Was this God punishing her for the sin of desiring her own flesh and blood? Was this the world mocking her for pushing on with something she knew was and could never be? She was turning more and more desperate by the minute. She felt losing control over herself. If someone needed to be punished, why could it not just have been her? It didn't have to involve Arendelle. It didn't need to involve Anna, her sister, who could've been living a happy life as she deserved to be, if it had not been for her, if she could have just said no to her desires and had done the right thing. She was an undeniably disgusting woman, and her existence deserved every bit of Edward's anger. What else could she have missed? What else could she do?

"Elsa!" Elsa snapped back to a reality of a room devastated by ice and snow, yet feeling something warm embraced around her. Elsa looked down and saw it was her sister, already shivering from the cold, yet still holding onto her firmly.

"E-Elsa I'm here… I-I'm just r-right here…" The younger girl stammered, no longer conscious of the fact that the storm around the room had already died down.

Elsa returned her sister's embrace, the two holding on to each other, surrounded only by the silence and a dim light passing through the window. Unspoken messages passing on between the two while the momentary calm Anna was inducing within her sister slowly thawed the ice around the room. Anna was the first to let go yet still held on to her sister's hands, for fear of Elsa losing herself once more, then looked up to see Elsa's eyes which only reflected complete darkness, empty, betraying all emotion, and was staring into nothing. Anna felt herself break, whatever happened inside this room hours ago must have been devastatingly serious enough that it would destroy her sister like this. Anna felt a pang of guilt inside of her. She should've been here. She should not have let Elsa handle it by herself. She hated seeing Elsa closing herself in like this.

"I'm marrying Edward." Elsa blurted out, her voice monotonous. Anna was stunned.

"Elsa, what are you sayi-."

"I'm sorry."

"Elsa I don't… I don't understand."

Elsa remained silent, not knowing how or what to tell Anna. She loved the girl so much as to let her taste the suffering of the consequences her decisions had made. Elsa let go of Anna's hand, looking away from her sister's gaze. "We can't…" Elsa implied, trying to sound firm. "We can't be together Anna. Not anymore."

Elsa walked away, feeling exhausted, no longer wanting to see the pain in her sister's face, another pain she had brought upon the one person who had done nothing but love her. But then a hand reached for Elsa's arm as she found herself pushed to the wall, forcefully kissed by her own sister.

Elsa tried to push Anna away, but the girl was adamant and had only deepened the kiss more, trying to force a tongue on Elsa's mouth, her hand grasping tightly to the older girl's wrist as she shoves them on the wall to both sides of Elsa's head. This is Elsa's temptation, her sweet desire. The older sibling felt herself giving in, as she felt herself momentarily answering back to her desired need, but stopped, she can't. She _has_ to force herself not to give in. Anna broke the kiss, looking at Elsa with eyes filled with a mix of affection and anger.

"How dare you Elsa! I don't know what happened, but don't you ever think that I'll just let you walk away! Not like this. Not when you kiss me like that! Not when you told me that you love me, and gave your promise to be with me." Anna blurted out, her voice coarse, burying her face on her sister's chest, not wanting the older to see the tears already forming in her eyes. "Don't tell me you weren't serious and that it never meant anything, because I know it did mean something. It did mean something for me. **I** was serious when I said I love you Elsa."

This was too much. Elsa looked up as her own tears threatened to flow as well, cursing everything, cursing herself, damning her own feelings that can't fix anything, the very feelings that can't stop loving her own sister. Elsa felt arms wrapping around her waist.

"Don't walk away without even explaining. Don't walk away only to shut me out again." Anna choked, "Don't walk away when you're clearly lying to my face."

Elsa felt herself crumble as she slid down by the wall, dragging her sister who still clung to her tightly, as the tears she held back finally broke her down. "All I ever wanted…" She sobbed, "was for you to be safe Anna."

Anna moved her head away from Elsa's chest. "The moment I decided to let myself fall for you was the moment I chose to abandon my own safety. All I ever want is to be with you."

Elsa looked down, finally seeing her sister's forlorn face, meeting her eyes that had been strained by tears. She knew she couldn't hide it. She couldn't lie to her sister, most especially when she felt the exact same way Anna did. Anna had at least the right to know.

"Edward is… Edward is obsessed with me." Elsa choked, before continuing on, "A-And has threatened to kill anyone who dare got in the way. He… He threatened to wage war if I didn't give in."

Anna's eyes widened at her sister's confession. "Then all the more reason you don't have to marry him! We-."

"We fight back?" Elsa finished. "Anna, I don't want people to die because I gave in to my feelings."

Elsa's voice now rose, "If it comes to it, I'll do all I can and will keep you and this kingdom safe, but without ultimately sacrificing lives? That is _impossible_ Anna, even for someone like me! These people are nothing like Hans or the duke of Weselton whose only aim was to take over and exploit our riches. They will bring to us trained mercenaries of war, battalions feared by most countries, foot soldiers trained to battle in deathly martyrdom. Just with a word of their 'kind' prince against my 'lies', and they will definitely wage war. No one will help us Anna, no one will want to believe a country that broke their word even if what he'll ever tell them are _lies_."

Elsa looked down. "But if only it were all left to these emotions of mine, then I'd be more than willing to fight a war for 'this', I really do. But I have to be rational. I have to think about the tens and thousands of lives I will ruin all because I left a jealous man to fulfill my desire of you."

_Crack. _The force of Anna's slap left a reddish mark on Elsa's cheek. "Stop talking as if all of this is your fault! Stop talking as if you're alone in this Elsa!"

Anna gently cupped her sister's face, making Elsa face her. "I fell in love with you too and I am as much as to be blamed as you are. I'm with you Elsa. I'll always be, like I always have been. You are not facing this alone, so stop trying to. And we are _not_ alone, we have our friends. So please stop taking the entire burden yourself."

Elsa remained silent. Anna broke her, devastated all she knew and had planned to do and be. But Anna also restored her, making her feel whole. She wanted to trust Anna. She really wanted to give in.

Anna brought her forehead against Elsa's. "I want to fight this Elsa. I want to fight this burden with you. So let me."

Elsa couldn't say anything. She knew she wanted this too. Anna felt the same she did, and maybe, hopefully, with Anna, she can find the answer. She knew this was crazy and would probably be the most irrational decision she'll ever make. But there was just something about her sister that made her just… Believe. Elsa found her resolve. "Help me Anna. Help me find the answer."

Anna smiled. "I would have done so without you asking anyway. Like how I saved your life even after being shut out for 13 long years."

"Don't remind me."

Anna chuckled, but then her expression became serious, placing full intent on every word she was about to say. "I don't want you getting married to him. I don't want you married to anyone."

"I won't. I belong only to you." Elsa promised, knowing she wanted to.

"**_Elsa,_**" Anna going in for a quick sweet, deep kiss, then looked at her sister with all the affection she had, "**_make love to me."_**

* * *

**FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. This purely a fan made work. I hope that you have enjoyed reading. I am open to criticisms, so please do not be afraid to make a review :))**

**okaybye****: Let's see if it will continue the way you think it will XD Anyway, thanks for the review again :))**

**Cirdan Miwash****: Thanks for that insight. I did give some thought into it after reading your comment :)**

**witchkitty****: Thanks for your compliment :)) And yes... I did notice that in Elsa's characterization in most of the elsanna fics I've read too. Well I guess it's something that can't be helped all that much since Elsa is a character filled with responsibilities and choices that is usually forced to heed towards rational thinking. So yeah, I can't help but feel sympathy for her as well (even for the non romantic elsanna fics). But I guess that's one of the reasons I'm interested in the way she is characterized and is my favorite Frozen character. :)) So anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6. :))**

**For the guest who noticed my typo****: Thanks for noticing that :) I'll be sure to change that :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another update (before my coincidentally long weekend ended) XD So here is the thing… I will on advance apologize for the first part of this chapter because ultimately, this will be my_ ACTUAL FIRST TIME WRITING SAME-SEX SEX EXPLICITLY_. Although I may have done rape scenes, and the like previously in some of my original works in the past, but never was it between two people of the same gender (I did try at least once years ago, if my memory serves me right, but ultimately never worked as it sort of dropped as I was young and never fully did research and was very arrogant over my writing abilities and the description was like "They did it. And then the next day" - See what I mean?) and _NEVER DID I GO INTO DETAILS_. So again I'm sorry, I mean I tried to do my best since I felt like going up for the challenge (like how it was when my friends pestered me to try the Yuri and Yaoi genres, of which I am forever thankful that they made me open to such ideas), but in the end, no matter how many times I go through, review and update the first part, something still felt missing inside of me. So if it won't be too much of a bother I hope you guys would drop a review or comment to help me improve that aspect in my writing and well… We'll see in future chapters… So again, I apologize, and to not delay you guys anymore, I hope you all enjoy :))**

* * *

Elsa gazed longingly at the fireplace, sitting relaxed on her bed, staring at the only light pervading the dimly lit, curtain covered room. She felt her body oozing with anticipation. **Anna**, the only word that was clear, **Anna, **the only name that mattered, and only **Anna, **the only rightful person to be most near and dear. Her body trembled, her body already naked, covered only by the blanket that was once neatly prepared on her bed. Tonight was the night. Tonight they disregard 'code', 'honor', 'respect', 'duty', 'religion', and 'family', because tonight, they were nothing else, but 'lovers'.

Five knocks came, five familiar knocks, then the door slowly opened, revealing Anna, her much awaited visitor. Elsa's eyes widened, Anna was wearing a loose robe, exposing much of her skin, even most of what Elsa had ever seen on her. This sight was powerful. Anna right now was beautiful, the most beautiful creature in the world. She felt something dive inside her, eating her. She knew that it was hunger.

Anna walked in slowly, stopping between the foot of Elsa's bed and the fireplace. She looked at her lover affectionately, lovingly, pleasurably, her mouth parting to a whisper. "Undress me."

Elsa felt a shiver. The whisper alone was powerful enough to command her and destroy all pre-existing thoughts as she slowly got out of her bed to walk over behind her lover, embracing her slowly from behind.

Elsa bent her head whispering to the younger girl's ear. _"How do I love thee?" _a light kiss behind the ear, sending shivers down Anna's spine.

_"Let me count the ways." _Elsa continued, slowly trailing light kisses on the back of Anna's neck, making the younger girl bite her lower lip, not wanting to emit a gasp.

Elsa slowly undid the knot on Anna's waist. _"I love thee to the depth", _a kiss on the slowly exposing shoulders. _"and breath"_, another kiss, "_and height."_

_"My soul can reach," _Elsa's lips tracing over the front portion of Anna's neck like a blood sucker readying itself for a meal, hungering over her prey like a long desired animal_, "when feeling out of sight." a_ slight brush of Elsa's tongue, with Anna finally gasping, unable to hold on.

_"For the ends of Being and Ideal Grace" _the robe finally coming off, dropping to the floor as Anna faced Elsa, the two lips connecting to a kiss yearned from many sleepless nights.

_"I love thee to the level of everyday's most quiet need," _Elsa pulled Anna closer. **_Conceal!_**_**No.**_ Showering Anna kisses, from her lips, to her neck, to her shoulders, down to her breast. Anna moaned. **_Don't feel!_**_**But I do and I will.**__"by sun and candle-light."_

Elsa felt her lover's hand slowly tracing over her back, locking together, pulling her down to her bed, both eyes meeting each other, starved from being so in love. _"I love thee freely," _Elsa continued her voice near tears from sudden happiness. _"as men strive for right.", _going in for a kiss. **_Be the perfect girl you have to be. I'm not perfect, I wasn't and never will I be._**

Immense love pervaded as tongues slipped past, eliciting moans of pleasure as both explored each other's mouths, tasting each other, reveling in each other's scent. Bodies pulled each other closer, nails dug skin against skin, lips crashed harder, already starting to swell, yet clearly still undeniably starved, hungry, a wave of want unraveling only now on that infinite expanse of the moment. Elsa pulled apart momentarily as both gasped for air. _"I love thee purely" _a tear rolling down. Anna smiled, lifting a finger to swipe the tear away despite the tears forming on her own. Elsa loved Anna, as much as Anna loved her. _"as they turn from Praise."_

"Do it. I want you to." Anna rasped out. Elsa obliged as she went in for another long hungering kiss, while her hand travelled over, groaning as she cupped her lover's breast, _"I love thee" _pinching Anna's nipple a little, before finally grasping, squeezing the younger girl's breast, a powerful moan from the younger lover. "E-Elsa…" Her lover held on, Elsa continued _"with the passion to put use" _her fingers, lips and tongue, now playing over the rest of Anna's exposed skin, exploring every part, every secret bit that willingly obliged to belong to her, feeling the moment, feeling only Anna. **_Queen Elsa of Arendelle!_**_**I'm not queen, not here, not right now.**_ _"in my old griefs.", _finally reaching the in between of Anna's thighs, already feeling wetness eliciting from them. _"and my childhood faith."_

Elsa waited for Anna's fingers to find hers, pleasurably feeling the same wetness she felt on her sister's, altogether moaning and calling her lover's name as Anna mimicked her earlier actions. _"I love thee…" _Elsa panted, "_with a love I seemed to lose."_

"There is no turning back." Anna whispered her voice coarse in her warning, scared that Elsa might refuse now before it was too late. **_She is your sister!_**_**No. Not anymore.**_ _"With my lost saints, -I love thee with the breath." _Elsa pressed on first, her fingers plunging inside Anna's sex, feeling the warmth it was touching as Anna bit her somewhere over the back of her neck, trying not to cry out from the orgasmic pleasure, while following her sister's actions, with Elsa biting her lips hard for fear of crying out in the height of this gratification herself. **_What have you done?!_**_**We don't care.**_

Fingers slowly pulled themselves out as Elsa looked at her sister's eyes, already tired yet still returning her gaze. _"Smiles, tears, of all my life! –and if God choose," _Anna smiled, finishing her sister's statement, _"I shall love thee better after death." _Anna closed her eyes. "I love you Elsa." Then fell asleep.

"I love you too, so much." Elsa answered as tears fell, dropping on her sister's silent sleeping figure. God forgive them. Please forgive them. If possible let her, and only her, carry the burden of their sin.

* * *

Later that morning when Anna was still soundly sleeping on the queen's bed, arms still clinging on to her sister's body, her head resting peacefully on top of Elsa's chest, Elsa smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of the innocent sleeping figure beside her as she carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake her sister whose mind still belonged to the world of dreams.

Elsa walked over to her closet, easily spotting a beautiful black dress, sighing as she took it down to dress herself. She needed to at least do this, she said to herself. Elsa went to her bedside table and then opened the drawer to take out a pen and a small piece of paper, writing a note down, _"Don't worry I won't be long. Have breakfast without me."_ And then went out, closing the door of innocence and pleasure behind her.

The walk to her parent's graves never felt as heavy as this, even after the first time she went there three years after their death, a heaviness she no longer needed to justify the reason of. She knew they were dead and will probably never scold her or give their word of disgust over what they've done, but the fact of their deed alone disgraced them, and for Elsa that heaviness alone was enough to weigh her down.

She finally reached them, her parents. She slowly knelt as she placed the flowers she brought on each headstone. Elsa stared on blankly, trying to give a smile. "I picked them from the garden. I know those are your favorites."

And then the tears came. "I'm sorry." Elsa's knees collapsed, a flurry of snow came. "I'm so, so sorry."

Elsa felt warm hands trail over her shoulder. She looked behind. Surprised, it was Anna smiling sadly at her. "I told you. We're in this together."

Elsa felt herself crumble in her sister's arms. Anna stroked Elsa's back gently, comforting her devastated sister, as tears started to form in her eyes as well, the heaviness in her heart coming forth.

It was silent. The early morning hours gave way for the two to be alone. No one bothered them, and all could be heard were their cries.

Elsa pulled back first, both sisters interlocking their hands, facing both graves of their beloved parents. Elsa spoke first. "Momma, Papa…" she sobbed. "I'm in love with Anna."

Anna followed. "And I…" she choked, "I'm in love with Elsa, and I don't give a damn about what the world thinks."

Elsa's eyes widened with surprise as she looked at her sister. Anna continued. "And I know. I know if you were here, you'd be disappointed, more than disappointed. And I'm sorry. I'll give you a million apologies if I have to. But I want you to know that I have no regrets," Anna looked at Elsa, "in loving my sister."

Anna raised their interlocked hands, kissing the back of Elsa's hand. "And I'd risk my life fighting for it."

With a sudden urge, Elsa caught Anna's lips, kissing it fervently as Anna kissed her back with the same enthusiasm before pulling back to face her parents. "We know that this is wrong. We are old enough to know that we will be damned. But we have been damned enough trying to fight what we feel about each other. So now, you know. We wanted you to know, because you are our parents, and we love you. And even if what we've done disrespects your memory, we respectfully told you because again, we love you." Elsa sighed, "I love Anna, and Anna loves me. The heavens may punish us for what we've done, but I hope that somewhere, up there, you'll manage to forgive us. May you please at least forgive us."

Both sisters hung their head and for a while silence took over once more until Anna finally tugged at her sister. "Let's go. Grand Pabbie's waiting."

* * *

**FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. Most of Elsa's dialogues in this chapter, I'm sure you may have noticed, were from Sonnet 43 of Elizabeth Barett Browning, I have no intention of proclaiming any rights over them. This is purely a fan made work. I hope that even with the fault in my skills for such a chapter, you have enjoyed. Thank you :))**

**So for all of you who have read this and have continuously followed this story, I hope that you were not too disappointed at this chapter's outcome, and if you may, again, pray tell me how I can improve. Thank you :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It has been a while... But I finally managed to update XD Yey XD Okay, so I apologize for the delay as I was held up preparing for our thesis defense (which has apparently and thankfully had been moved the following week) and had been nursing a writer's block as well as being busy having started a new fic earlier. But since Frozen won 2 Academy Awards (Congratulations to the team who had made Frozen :)) I am always thankful for giving us a beautiful piece of work) I knew I had to celebrate by posting a new chapter. So anyway, not to delay you as I already have, I hope you enjoy reading chapter 8 :))**

* * *

The moment the familiar knocks came early that morning, Kristoff knew immediately that something had gone wrong. He knew that that person wouldn't be here at such an hour and his fears were only confirmed when he had opened his door to find forlorn looks between the blonde and the auburn haired princess before him. But this was not what caught his attention the most. It was the intertwined hands between them. He could feel his heart drop. Kristoff felt fearful for the two. They gave in. They gave in to the desires of their hearts. His mind was racing. What had they done? He at least thought Elsa would've known be-.

The auburn haired girl grabbed his arm. "Kristoff please… We need your help. Please take us... Take us to Grand Pabbie."

His body stiffened. There was already a finality in her voice, a certain undeterred determination that did not betray. He looked at the blonde, she was averting his gaze, but undoubtedly the emotion of the auburn haired princess was mirrored there, exactly the same. Kristoff gulped and then nodded. They were decided he knew. And they wouldn't listen to anyone or anything else right now. He did not have any power to veto their decision. He had no say over the matter. He could not say no. At least not when his two dearest friends looked like this. And besides, he was never one to say no anyway.

He sighed in absolute mental defeat. "Okay. Just… Just give me a sec."

And thus with a matter of minutes they had set out to Kristoff's family, with Elsa and Anna riding at the back of his sled, hands still interlocked, both in a deep slumber. Kristoff decided to leave them alone for now. The looks on their faces earlier showed that they were tired. Whatever it is they went through, it had most likely drained them emotionally and mentally. Kristoff will ask later about what happened, but right now he will let the two remain in the world of dreams.

* * *

Before the trio had even arrived at the desired location, Kristoff pulled over for a while as they had left early and the minor preparation left Sven feeling easily exhausted as the trusted reindeer now ate more than his stomach could ever carry – having additional provisions as a loyal friend to the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer -. And sudden trips now easily tired him. _He should train him again to hold back_. Kristoff thought in his mind.

Anna groaned weakly, seemingly having to wake up first. "Are we there yet?" Her eyes fluttered as she stifled a yawn.

"No. But we're close enough. Sven's just resting." Kristoff replied, munching on as he finished the last of his carrot.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Just Sven?"

Kristoff laughed at the obvious mockery. "I look more rested than you and Elsa and then you say that. I'm not as free as you guys are after all, managing to have sex all night."

Anna suddenly blushed. Kristoff's jaw dropped. "No."

Anna only turned away in response. Kristoff sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "It's a decision between you two. I don't support it. But…" he paused taking a glance at Anna, "I will respect it, as a friend."

Anna looked down, quite thankful over her best friend's decision. She knew it wasn't what she had hoped for, but it was already more than enough. "I love her Kristoff. I'm just so in love with Elsa."

"That both of you won't give a damn about divine judgment, social morals, duty and familial bonds?" Kristoff snapped with a sarcastic chuckle, sounding bitter than he had originally intended.

Anna sighed then looked at Elsa, her beautiful Elsa, the sole object of her passionate affection, hers and only hers, just as she was to her. She brought a hand to those platinum beautiful blonde locks, and then began to stroking it, smiling as she did so. "We do care Kristoff. We'd been caring so much for a long time. We've always held back for more than both of us can even remember. We tried not to give in, really. I tried not to. But every time I see her, touch her, breathe her, my senses would just go wild and all knowledge of wrong would feel right."

Anna stopped stroking Elsa's hair and then had let her senses and instinct take over as she leaned in, giving the blonde a light kiss on the cheek. The queen stirred, unconsciously smiling at the small amount of affection, but did not wake still and had kept on with her peaceful slumber. Anna sighed. "We know the consequences of our actions. We know its implications…" Anna paused, "But despite all of that, there was one another certain thing I know... I'd definitely go mad without her."

Kristoff mulled over Anna's words. "Is that why you're asking me to take you to Grand Pabbie?"

Anna looked down. " That and… I'll tell you all the details later once we're already there."

Kristoff nodded, trusting Anna's words. Sven seemed to have finished eating his carrots. Kristoff adjusted the sled again and then climbed on. He exhaled slowly asking one last question that has always remained on his mind. "Did you-." stopping for a while, "ever feel that way when you were with me?"

Anna didn't answer. Her silence was enough as Kristoff directed Sven to go on while looking ahead, finally shedding that last tear.

* * *

Elsa felt someone nudging her shoulder as a familiar voice beamed through. "Elsa wake-up. Elsa. Wake-up. Wake-up!"

The queen, who was still in the in between of reality and sleep, only stirred, pulling out an arm to shove away her familiar intruder. "Anna please not today… We were _up all night_ and _had to wake-up early_ _in the morning_. At least let me get some rest."

Anna bent low, whispering in her sister's ear, making her shudder a little. "Are you sure we should be mentioning _night activities_ from where we are dear sister?"

Elsa, who had now more or less regained some of her wit, opened her eyes slowly. "Anna…" The name came with a hint of irritation in it. And then eyes opened fully, only to find that they had finally arrived with most of the trolls, and not to mention Kristoff and Sven, all looking somewhere else, pretending not to be embarrassed over witnessing the earlier intimate exchange. Elsa looked down, beginning to stiffen as a blush formed on her cheeks. "You could have at least mentioned where we are my dear sister."

Anna smirked. "Well I did give a _lovely_ hint."

Elsa sank lower at Anna's jest. "Not a hint enough."

Grand Pabbie finally came forward, coughing his way over the awkwardness. "Your majesty." He gave a graceful bow despite witnessing an embarrassing side of the queen's.

And as quick as the embarrassment earlier had come, Elsa immediately eased her way back to her usual form of practiced grace and poise. "Please, let us drop all formalities for we are all old friends here."

Grand Pabbie gave a smile at this, but then the smile immediately turned sad. "Your majesty, I am here to make certain over your awareness of the magnitude of what you have done and of what I deem that you are asking from me."

"Yes… We are fully aware." Elsa replied, her voice quite shaky, but her intent quite clear.

Grand Pabbie sighed at this. "My dear queen, you should know that we care not for the affairs and laws of men as us trolls lead our own. But we are indebted to the Arendelle monarchial line for giving us a sanctuary in this land and had sworn our immediate loyalty from the first king down to his last blood descendant." Grand Pabbie took their hands. "This desired union suffers a lot of consequences my queen. It will make people suffer. And you two will undoubtedly suffer the most. So I will ask once more. Are you both most certainly and fully aware about the implications that this decision shall bring?"

Elsa paused. Anna could feel the hesitation on her sister. She knew Elsa feared for her, for Arendelle and for all the people she would be hurting. She knows Elsa is blaming herself once more. Her sister had always been a damned martyr. So she took it upon her own to reach her beloved's hand as Elsa looked at her, surprising her by being gazed at with nothing but the same longing and affection she was sure she had in her eyes, but only with a smidge of fear in them. The fear easily vanished as she gave a reassuring smile. Elsa returned the smile warmly. "I have never been more certain."

Grand Pabbie closed his eyes. He was disappointed at the brashness of their decision but their emotions were true and that if by going with the laws of the trolls, true love was only needed and they clearly had that. For the old troll, it was enough. But trouble still lay ahead as he was reminded of their earlier conversation with the princess as they had allowed letting the queen sleep more as per request of Anna, claiming that it was her sister who had been strained the most the day before. And then after the long explanation, about everyone there just knew why. Grand Pabbie began to speak once more. "I have a solution regarding your predicament my liege."

Elsa and Anna snapped their head back at the old troll. "What advice are you willing to give us old friend?" Their voices hopeful.

Grand Pabbie looked at them, sternly. "I suggest that you both die."

Gasps hanged in the air as Kristoff's eyes widened and Anna taking a step back with Elsa's arm instinctively cast in front of her sister, seemingly protecting her. "What farce is this?!" Demanded the agitated queen.

Grand Pabbie shook his head, and then exhaled. _"My dear queen, I shall help you both fake your death."_

* * *

**FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. This is just a fan made work. I am open to criticisms so please do not be afraid to drop a review. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :))**


End file.
